Vasuravien Colroy
Character Description Vasuravien is not necessarily an imposing figure, but he does have a rather muscled frame and stands at around 6'4. His face is young, but weary. His lips are drawn and he often has deep bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He has deep blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair, which he usually prefers to style as he wishes. He is usually clean-shaven, but often during periods of stress, he will go for days without shaving, leading to a scraggly, unkempt appearance. He has a few scars over his body, and a large tattoo on his left shoulder bearing the symbol of the Scarlet Crusade. He usually wears gold and red mail armor, and carries a sword and shield to defend himself. When he is without his special elixir for extended periods of time, he descends into fits of schizophrenia and paranoia, fits that often cause harm to himself or those around him. As such, he often slips out to drug himself, and has an increasingly strong dependence on the elixir. Character Biography Vasuravien comes from a poor background, growing up on a small farm in Duskwood with two older brothers. His family was very close-knit, and though they hardly had enough food for everyone, they shared what they had and Vas did what he could to help. When he was just barely a teenager, the land was overtaken by a mysterious and unexplainable darkness. Many of their neighbors transformed into savage worgen, and the beasts ransacked their farm. Vas and his brothers were out collecting firewood at the time, and therefore were spared the fate of their parents. With nowhere to go, Vasuravien's older brothers joined the army. Vas, however, was not old enough to join the army with his brothers, so he had to be put into the Stormwind Orphanage. Soon, he grew impatient with living in the orphanage, and ran away with the intention of joining the army like his brothers. However, a Scarlet Crusade recruiter got to him first, and lured him into joining the Crusade with promises of fighting Scourge and saving helpless people. Vas, who was very uneducated, joined blindly and was sent off to the Scarlet Monastery in Lordaeron to be trained as a Paladin. The illiterate Vasuravien also learned to read and write, as well as do basic arithmetic. In a matter of months, he was ready to undergo the secret and mysterious Scarlet initiation ceremony. He was taken far underground, to the Monastery's catacombs, and was beaten, flogged, tortured and brainwashed for several hours before finally becoming a full-fledged Crusader. This was only the beginning of the horrors he had to face as a Scarlet. He soon found himself torturing innocent people and killing Scourge and non-Scourge alike without mercy. He finally decided that he couldn't stand for it anymore, and fled the Monastery. The penalty for deserting among the Scarlet Crusade was death, or worse, if captured alive. Several Scarlet assassins were subsequently sent after him, prompting him to seek safety among the ranks of the Shadow Hall. It is with them that he has spent the last several months, hiding from the assassins that he knows are out there. Out of Character Notes Not really sure what to put here...I like both in-game and forums RP, and I'm usually open for RP, random, storyline, or otherwise, just send me a tell. I think that's about it... Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies